reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Heading South On A White Bronco
Heading South On A White Bronco is a secret achievement/trophy in Red Dead Redemption Description "Evade the US Marshals while riding the Hungarian Half-Bred horse in Single Player." Acquisition The achievement/trophy is earned by evading US Marshals while riding a Hungarian Half-bred horse in Single Player or Free Roam. US Marshals seem to be called out once a player has killed over 20 lawmen. By wearing the U.S. Marshal uniform, US Marshals will not pursue you even if obtaining a $5000 bounty. Tips and Tricks * If the fame is maxed out, Marshals follow the player with a bounty of approximately $560. * One can use a deed bought from a General Store to acquire the horse, or one must break a Hungarian-Half Bred found in Mexico. They can be found in the wild near the "Coronas" of Diez Coronas or south east of Escalera (marked on the in-game map by three galloping horses). Once you have broken one, take it to a hitching post to save it. * Accumulate a bounty of approximately $2500 (or $1250 if your fame is maxed out) or higher and evade local law. Equipping the bandana will prevent from losing honor without ruining this achievement. ** The easiest way to do this is to simply enter a town and start slaughtering the townsfolk. Shoot one person to get the attention of the local law enforcement, and then proceed to take them all out. Eventually the town will run out of officers and the wanted level will disappear, leaving only the bounty. This works VERY well in Blackwater, as the town seems to never run out of officers(without cheats), but they do not come in large groups. (note: At least one player has tried this in Blackwater and the town ran out of officers.) ** A good way to survive the onslaught of lawmen is to take cover behind the counter of the doctor's office in Armadillo. There's only one entrance to the office and it's in plain sight. When a lawman appears, shoot him and go back to take cover. ** Another good place is the safe-house in Blackwater. Take cover by the door near the top of the stairs and wait for officers to come up the stairs; shoot them and then go back into cover, making sure to crouch down so lawmen can't shoot you in the back through the window. ** In at least one case a player reported being chased by Marshals with a bounty of only $548 (with fame maxed out). Another player reportedly only needed a bounty of $435 with maxed out fame to get the Marshals after him. * Next, fast travel to Mexico. Then, with a horse at your campsite, fast travel back to America. By doing this, the U.S. Marshals will automatically spawn on top of the player's position. * Immediately start running away from them, using horse pills, apples, and health restoring items as necessary. Once evaded the Marshals, the trophy/achievement should unlock. * Go to MacFarlane Ranch, because there are a lot of routes to escape and less officers to chase the player. Get their attention and go out from the route they're not coming; use one horse pill and you'll get the achievement/trophy. This achievement can also be obtained in Multiplayer. Just get a high bounty and the Hungarian Half-bred as a mount. Evade the marshals and this achievement will be awarded. * When the player has the horse and the bandana, go into Armadillo, walk into the Gunsmith's shop, walk past him into the little room in back, equip the bandana, come back to where he is and rob him. Then go back to the back room and just wait for the law. The Pump-Action shotgun is the best way to clear out the lawmen. Only a few will try to come from the back door and that is very few and far apart; most will come through front (2 at a time) and will just stand there by counter - peek around and kill them. Do this until last lawman is dead. While keeping the bandana on, go outside and start killing people until 'Wanted' displays again, then run inside and repeat. Do this until the Marshals show up then get on the mount. Once getting away and 'Wanted' is gone, the trophy will be unlocked. Also, this is a good and simple way/place to get the Friends in High Places trophy. * When in Armadillo, go to a room by the outside door. Face the door and jump; the player will be able to get on top of the building and shoot everything in sight. The lawmen can shoot but cannot get on to the building. * Go to Blackwater and enter the train station. Crouch in the only corner with no doors in it. Officers will run in the front door one by one and since they don't know where the player is, the lawmen will be open targets. They come through the back door but when they do, it's easy to see them coming on the map. This tip is can also be used for this achievement and Friends in High Places. * Go into the bank vault in Armadillo and equip your favorite close-quarters weapon. The player should automatically become wanted. If the search area turns gray, just fire a weapon to help the cops find you. Shoot the cops as they come in. * A good way to get this achievement is to have a very low or no bounty in Mexico and a bounty of about $1250 in America. Find a Hungarian Half-Bred and cross one of the bridges from Mexico to the US. Once you are spotted by the Marshals just turn back to Mexico; or, you could just do the opposite. The point is for the Marshals or Mexican Army to spot you and evade. * If the player wants this trophy/achievement but does not want to lose honor, they can wear the bandana, it prevents the loss and gain of fame and honor. If the player has not yet acquired the bandana, they can evade losing honor by saving into a separate file and then overwrite the said file once the trophy has been received. Notes * Ensure that the message says that they "called in the big guns" and "the U.S. marshals or Mexican army is now following you". * In Armadillo, it has been reported that Marshals will pursue after a killing spree with a bounty as low as $560 with maxed out Fame, likely due to the fact that after killing all the Sheriffs players will have around $560, and no more Sheriffs will spawn in the town for a while. * Ensure that the U.S. Marshal outfit is not worn otherwise they will not come. * This should seem obvious, but if wearing the Bureau Uniform the player will receive neither a bounty nor hostility from law enforcement. * "Evade" does not necessarily mean "flee." It is possible to receive this achievement by killing all of the marshals or Mexican army pursuing you, so long as being mounted on a Hungarian Half-Bred whilst doing so. Trivia * This achievement/trophy is a reference to the police pursuit of O.J. Simpson, mainly the video and statements reporting "a low-speed pursuit in a white Ford Bronco SUV." However, Simpson's white Bronco was actually traveling north on Interstate 405, so this could be an error on Rockstar's part. Other Achievements The following achievement may be obtained in conjunction with this one: es:Al sur en un bronco blanco Category:Single Player Category:Redemption achievements and trophies